Maybe, Baby
by PropsCrewHead
Summary: It's finally November; and baby Gibbs is about to make its debut. Will his parents adjust to a whole new part of their life? Fifth in series. R&R!


A/N: Maybe, Baby! Hahah! Fifth in series, let's see if baby Gibbs is a boy or a girl!

Read: The Dance That Changes Everything; And So It Begins; As Always; and November it shall be, before reading this one.

Summary: It's finally November; and baby Gibbs is about to make its debut. Will his parents adjust to a whole new part of their life? Fifth in series. R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I do however own the baby.

* * *

November 18th…

She had heard how painful labor was, but she never had imagined _that_ painful. Jennifer Shepard was not one to complain about pain, but the state of pain she was in was an exception.

Natural labor and childbirth was the way she wanted to go, but with her gestational diabetes, she was going to need an epidural for her c-section. But until, they stuck the large needle in her back, she was in a massive amount of pain. Mostly back labor, which hurt the most to her.

Gibbs was by her side for all of it, holding her hand, making sure she didn't kill any doctors or nurses until they could get her into an operating room. When the anesthesiologist came, she treated him like a god. One, getting rid of the ridiculous amount of pain in her back, and second, for it being soon time to see what baby Gibbs was.

A boy or a girl; the question on everyone's mind, even Tony had a pool going about what baby Gibbs was going to be.

He had put ten on that the baby was going to be a boy, Ziva, Abby, and Ducky all thought boy as well, while McGee, Cynthia, and Palmer thought baby Gibbs was going to be a girl.

Jenny thought girl, but Gibbs thought boy. Boy all the way, especially since if it was a girl, she would have her mother's temper.

When they wheeled her back, she got butterflies in her stomach, soon she was going to meet the baby or "little terror" as she called it and finally she would become a mother. Gibbs got scrubbed up and waited for the doctor to make the first incision.

The doctor cut carefully, in a moon shaped looking incision; Jenny feeling slight pressure was wincing slightly. But the doctor made it to where she wanted, and broke the bag of water before grabbing baby Gibbs' head and pulling the infant out of its mother's womb.

At 9:10 p.m. on November 18th, baby Gibbs was born and Jenny heard the most exciting words in the world.

"And it's a boy!" the doctor announced cutting the cord and handing the baby to the nurse to get cleaned up. By now, Jenny had broken down and started crying, something Gibbs had only seen a handful of times. He kissed her forehead and waited to hear how much he weighed.

"Nine pounds, five ounces, twenty-two inches long; everything looks good." The nurse said; she wrapped the baby boy tightly in a blanket and put a hat over his dark hair before bringing him over to his mother and father.

Jenny pushed the blanket down further to see his face; he had chunky cheeks and he was still crying. She kissed his pink forehead, before the nurse handed him to Gibbs.

Jenny smiled when the baby started calming down at being placed in his father's arms. The nurse came back and took him away to go place him in the nursery, and get everything else checked out before Jenny went back to her room for recovery.

Gibbs left the operating room and walked towards the waiting room to tell the team, the baby was here and was a happy and healthy baby boy.

Abby, Ziva, Tony, and McGee all shot up when they saw him enter, Ducky was already standing and walked over to him.

"So Gibbs, what is the Gibblet?" Abby said excitedly, jumping up and down causing her pigtails to bounce as well.

"It's a boy, Abs. Which means, you, DiNozzo, Ziva, and Ducky win the pool; he weighed nine pounds, five ounces. And no, he doesn't have a name yet. His mother will probably take forever to figure out his name. Would you like to come see him?" They all nodded rapidly, he motioned them to follow him. On the way to the nursery, Ducky asked how Jenny was doing.

"She's doing well, Duck. Exhausted. But she's doing well." The Scotsman smiled at the graying new father.

"Good to hear, now where is the lad?" Gibbs pointed him out to everyone. The tag on the plastic crib read "Baby Gibbs, 9lbs, 5oz, 22 inches long."

"Awww!" Abby squealed. "He's so cute! I swear already, he looks like you Gibbs!"

"I don't think the world could handle another Gibbs. It can't handle the one it has now, let alone two." Tony commented, he felt two hands smack him across the back of the head.

"Hey!" he protested. "There are babies watching!" McGee and Ziva both looked at each other before rolling their eyes.

"Whatever, Tony," McGee said to him. The team stood there for a few moments, before deciding that they would be back up there in the morning to meet the little guy. Gibbs found out where Jenny's room was, and walked down there.

"So, who won the pool?" she asked tiredly; he smiled at her before replying.

"DiNozzo, Ducky, Ziva, and Abby." Jenny laughed quietly before groaning.

"I've decided on his name, Connor Matthew Gibbs seems to fit him perfectly. I know we had originally picked Andrew, but I prefer Matthew loads more."

"I knew you could never keep the names, you would have to change them." He laughed quietly.

"Yes, Jethro, I have trouble making up my mind," A nurse walked in with papers and had Jenny and Gibbs both sign them and putting down Connor's name. She smiled at both of them and walked out, a few minutes later, the doctor and Jenny's night nurse came in with the baby.

"Well, Jenny, everything is looking good so far, he's healthy, you are going to have to see here for about four or five days, just to make sure you are healing well after the surgery. But, congrats on a happy and healthy baby boy." The doctor said, Jenny smiled and waited for the nurse to bring Connor closer.

After they left, Gibbs picked him up and placed him in Jenny's arms. She smiled down at him, her face was still going to be puffy for awhile, but he had been worth the nine months of hell.

"Everyone says, he looks like me, I don't believe it." Gibbs commented; Jenny smiled, kissing Connor's forehead gently.

"He does look like you though,"

They fell into a comfortable silence watching Connor sleep; his face looked so peaceful in his mother's arms.

The night was filled with diaper changes and feedings; when morning came, Jenny was asleep, and Gibbs was holding Connor looking out the window towards the D.C. skyline.

"Well, welcome to the world bud, I'm sure your mom will be taking you everywhere around here. Abby will just spoil you rotten, also like mom will." he whispered; Connor moved slightly, sticking his tiny pink tongue out. Jenny awoke when the first sign of sunlight was peaking through the curtains.

She smiled at the sight before her, Gibbs and Connor looking out over D.C. Gibbs turned, and saw that she had finally woken up.

"Hey," she said sleepily.

"Hey. Connor woke up about fifteen minutes ago; I didn't want to wake you." He handed Connor to her, and he opened his eyes. Revealing he did take much after his father with blue.

"He most definitely is your son, Jethro." Jenny unwrapped Connor and sat up in her bed more, wincing at the slight pain in her abdomen before running her hands over Connor's arms and legs.

She picked him up and kissed his cheek before deciding to wrap him up again. Her lactation consultant came in and stayed for about an hour, and then left shortly before the team came up to meet Connor.

The next few days in the hospital, flew by; Connor was a very mellow baby and didn't cry much. Which surprised Jenny and Gibbs; when the doctor said she could finally go home, she breathed a sigh of relief.

She was ready to go home, and adjust to being mommy. They discharged her with strict orders to have people help her until she heals more, no driving, and no sex for at least six weeks.

Jenny signed her discharge papers; they wheeled her out to where Gibbs was waiting with the car, he took Connor's car seat off her lap and clicked him in, then helped Jenny get in next to Connor.

Gibbs pulled away and head towards her brownstone looking back every once in awhile at Connor and Jenny. Her red hair was in a ponytail and she was dressed in sweat pants, and a loose shirt.

When they got home, Jenny and Connor went straight for the nursery, so she could nurse him; Gibbs brought in the bags and went to see how the baby and Jenny were doing.

She was rocking back and forth slightly, nursing him, whispering words unintelligible from where Gibbs was standing.

When Connor finished, Jenny propped him up on her shoulder, patting his back gently; when she heard him burp, she smiled and motioned for Gibbs to come help while she got covered up. He walked across the hall with the baby, laying him in his bassinet, and waited for Jenny to come lay down.

After Gibbs was certain they were both okay, and would be for awhile, he went down stairs and turned on the TV, with a baby monitor beside him just in case Jenny needed help with Connor or he woke up.

The first few days of having Connor home were an adjustment period; ZNN was the first to report Connor had arrived, but Jenny didn't really care. As long as he was okay; she loved being a mom, even if sleepless nights and three a.m. feedings were part of it.

She wouldn't change any of it, and Gibbs knew that.

Everything was good; thanksgiving was spent at Ducky's, where Connor was more of the attraction then the actual meal.

When Connor turned two weeks, Gibbs went back to work, while Jenny adjusted to being home for three months with Connor. Her c-section incision was healing quite well, and Connor only lost a few ounces, but was gaining them back quickly.

One night when Gibbs was working late and it was just the baby and Jenny at home; enjoying some quiet time. He was resting on her chest while she lay in bed, watching TV quietly until he woke up to either be changed or fed.

Before she knew it, she was soon falling asleep herself; Gibbs walked through the front door and up to the master bedroom, and smiled slightly at the sight in front of him.

Jenny asleep with Connor, and the TV on ZNN; he took the camera from the nightstand and took a few shots of her and the baby before gently removing Connor from her grip, and placing him in the bassinet.

About an hour later, Jenny awoke to no baby in her arms, and the sound of soft whispers coming from the nursery. She got up and groaned quietly at the throbbing pain in her lower abdomen and walked across to see what was going on.

There on the changing table, lay Connor while Gibbs was changing his diaper and clothes; she smiled at Gibbs talking to him so quiet and sweet. As much as she had wanted a girl, she was perfectly happy with her little boy.

Gibbs finished getting him ready, and picked him up propping the baby boy on his shoulder and moving over to the rocking chair; he moved Connor to his right arm.

"Hey, Jen," he said softly.

"Hey. I wondered where he went. Looks like you're not going to get a mama's boy. He'll be all daddy growing up. That right now is evident."

"As long as he doesn't become an FBI agent or a jet jock, I'll be fine with whatever he does in his life."

"Oh really? What if we ever have another baby?"

"Jen,"

"Jethro, you can't tell me you haven't thought about if you had a daughter. Or us having another baby; sure Connor wasn't planned, but another baby would not be so bad."

"He's only two weeks old; you haven't been through the hardest part." Gibbs replied looking down at Connor who was fighting to keep his eyes open.

"But you have, and I'm not getting any younger and neither are you, but maybe in a year or two, Connor will have a little brother or sister."

"That's true we're not getting any younger, we'll be practically old enough to be grandparents when Connor graduates from high school. Let alone if we have another baby." Jenny looked at Connor and back at Gibbs; he was right, they were older parents, but they also had careers. Now when Connor would be going to school, he might have more kids that would have older parents.

Jenny took Connor from him, telling Gibbs to go take a shower and get some sleep saying she would take him. Gently she sat back down in the rocking chair, rocking Connor back to sleep after being awaken.

"_Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace_

_Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face_

_One sweet angel sleeping in my arms_

_You are the promise I knew God would keep_

_You are the gift that makes my world complete_

_And you'll never know how much I love you_

_But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through_

_Now I believe in miracles, and you're the reason why_

_So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby." _she sang to him quietly, watching his eyes flutter back to dream land. Jenny kissed his forehead again, and continued rocking gently.

No matter how much she didn't want to admit she was getting older, she was.

She was thankful Connor was perfect, and was finally here; she didn't know if Gibbs and she would ever get married, but they had the most beautiful baby boy. Who had dark hair like his father once did, and piercing blue eyes already.

She couldn't wait for his first smile, laugh or his first word.

Jenny looked down at Connor; he had his fist tightly wrapped in his blanket, and his eyebrows looked like he was concentrating on something. She laughed quietly.

"What are you concentrating on little one? Or are you working on your daddy's famous glare? Soon you'll be smacking the back of DiNozzo's head."

Gibbs stood in the doorway just mesmerized by the sight in front of him. Jenny giggled at the look on his face.

"Don't get all sappy just because I had your baby." Jenny said; he walked over to her, placing a small kiss on her lips and then kissing Connor's forehead before going back to the bedroom.

Someway, somehow, they'd raise him to be a hard worker and trustworthy. He would have his mother's ambition, and his father's stubbornness. He would be a heartbreaker and the star quarter back. And he would be the one thing that tied them together forever.

* * *

A/N: If you are going to ask, am I going to do more, the answer is of course hell yes! Two stories in two days! Very proud of myself. Hahah. Please review I love hearing your feedback! Also, the song is "Angel's Lullaby" by Reba McEntire. She sang it to Elizabeth, in the season one finale, when Cheyenne goes into labor at graduation.

~Samantha


End file.
